


moonchild

by danamyg



Series: Children of the moon [2]
Category: 4 o'clock, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, boyfriends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamyg/pseuds/danamyg
Summary: “I call you moonchild,we are the children of the moon.I breathe the cold night air.Yes we're living and dyingat the same time.But you can open your eyes for now.”See the notes if you have any doubts after reading it.





	moonchild

Days passed since Taehyung met Jimin, the boy who he created with his imagination in tough times, but he hadn't seen him since then.

He almost believed that it was just a dream, but Jimin crying felt so real, and for a strange reason remembering that moment made him want to cry.

Taehyung spent almost a week staring at the moon until 4 o'clock, waiting for his moonchild to come. The little boy thought maybe he could only see him while was in that park, near the moon.

As days passed and Jimin didn't show up Taehyung decided to scape again, and go to the park. He waited until his foster family (which consisted in a woman called Maria and her wife, Veronica) were asleep and started running. He arrived at 4 o'clock as expected but he didn't saw Jimin.  
Taehyung let out a small whisper, "Where are you, oh you, my moonchild" as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly a silhouette started getting vivid in front of him, it was Jimin getting back to life. The moonchild kissed his lips, but not in a romantic or passionate way. In a fraternal way. It was the most pure kind of love, the innocent love.

Taehyung smiled at the warm touch of his lips, in contrast with his cold lips acommpanying the rest of his body, which was shivering as he left running and didn't take any jacket.

“Why didn't you come to visit me” Taehyung asked. “I waited for you nights, staring at the moon, waiting for my moonchild to come.”  
“I can only be seen in places when you feel near to it”, Jimin answered, pointing to the moon. “You don't feel safe in that house, my child of the moon, why?”  
“I don't belong there”  
“You're right, you belong to the moon. As your parents... as me.”  
“I'm not ready. Not yet.” Taehyung replied.  
“Remember that I will be always here” Jimin said as he placed his hand in Tae's chest, where his heart was. Beating everytime they touched faster and faster.

A bird started singing and Jimin looked at it. “It's my time to go, child of the moon” Jimin said, “dawn is coming and moon has to go to sleep.”  
This time, Taehyung saw how Jimin disappeared, as if he was dust ascending to the moon.

Taehyung started running to home. If his foster family found out that he ran out again they might be in trouble.  
Once in home he slided into bed and stared at the almost invisible moon, that started to hide to let the sun dominate the day.

In that moment he felt the moon closer than ever, if he stretched his arm he could even touch it. Was in that moment that a familar voice started singing in his head.

“ _I call you moonchild,_  
_we are the children of the moon._  
_I breathe the cold night air._  
_Yes we're living and dying_  
_at the same time._  
_But you can open your eyes for now._ ”

Taehyung was no longer alone, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This second and final part of The children of the moon shows how Jimins ask Taehyung to kill himself (as in the part where Jimin says "You belong to the moon with your parents... with me.”  
> Like I said before Jimin is an illusion created in Taehyung mind. And Jimin is the part of Taehyung that wants to end everything, but Taehyung says "not yet" as he want to keep fighting.
> 
> In the end, when Taehyung feels the moon closer to him it means that he will give an oportunity to his foster family, he will live.
> 
>  
> 
> I recommend you reading the lyrics of 4 o'clock by Rap Monster and Taehyung to understand better all the winks at the song like the bird singing.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any doubts you can leave a comment or dm me on my twitter, @artgustd


End file.
